


Finding Comfort In You

by B_Rabbit14



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, The Murder of Me (Fancomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rabbit14/pseuds/B_Rabbit14
Summary: If there was one thing the Sons of Heephis had in common it was trauma. All three have been through harsh times some worse than others but harsh all the same. For only knowing each other for less than a week it was strange to be able to comfort in each other when their thoughts became too much and threaten to swallow them whole.When one falls the other two would be there to pick them back up.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedghog & Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 29
Kudos: 43





	1. You're Different, You And Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that has been sitting in that back of my head for a long time and I finally decided to just make it. This is inspired by the au that take place in the fancomic called The Murder of Me created by GigiD on deviantart. You might be confused unless you've read it already but I guess you can still read it without reading the comic, either way I hope you enjoy
> 
> As stated this au belongs to GigiD on deviantart as well as Zielo, Heephis, and Cileos belong to her. If I missed some other characters that she made I apologize.
> 
> All other character belong to Sega.
> 
> Without further'a'do, enjoy the story! :)

Moonlight filtered through the translucent curtains that flowed lightly from the breeze coming through the opened windowed doors that led to the stone balcony where Silver stood leaning against the railing. The young albino sight as he rested his head in his hand, he looked out upon the shiny ocean surface that surrounded Paradise. He still had a hard time grasping that this was a pocket dimension and that they were somehow safe from the wreck that was now the entire world, by Zielo.

Sliver frowned at the thought of the Dark God. He hated knowing the fact that he was the one out the three brothers supposed to represent him, it made him sick once he found out the things he had done. Most of it was vague but from what he could remember Sonic saying the first time the three of them came across Zielo. The blue hedgehog and nearly lost himself to his anger saying something about how the Dark God had killed his father, Shadow had held him back but not for long. Thankfully though they had managed to escape from Zielo and end up in Paradise. Silver's frowned deepened when his thoughts drifted from his newly found brothers back to Zielo, when he thought about it there were a lot of glaring similarities between the Dark God and him. Appearance-wise was a bit of a stretch but Silver had noticed that his psychokinesis's glow was the same chilling cyan as Zielo's eyes. The young psychic glanced down at the hand not supporting his head and the glowing circle on his palm, the light seemed to pulse in time with his heartbeat the longer he stared at it. He blinked down curiously at it, he hadn't noticed that before considering every time he previously used his powers was because he was in a life-threatening situation. 

Silver let out a long breath through his nose removed his head from his hand before turning and sliding down against the railing to sit on the floor. Standing for a long time still made his dizzy and tired considering he was still healing from malnourishment, he pulled his knees to his chest and rest his forehead against them. He vaguely could remember how he had gotten to the timeline because his timeline was obliterated by Zielo himself.

_ I can't believe it's gone, my home, everything... _

Silver wanted to cry but found he couldn't, he didn't see an exact reason to mourn such a frightful place even if it was technically his home. The future, as he had realized from Sonic telling him the year, was an awful place full of fire and screams and...

_ Death... There was always so much death... _

Silver shook his head trying to rid himself of those sort of thoughts though it didn't work as his thought once again returned to Zielo, he noticed how the Demi-Gods refrained from addressing him as they did to Sonic and Shadow. He noticed how Sonic slightly tensed being called Heephis Copy, as Shadow's normal scowl would deepen when addressed as the Celios Copy. He understood why no one wanted to be seen as a copy of someone else much less the very Gods who created this world, it made them feel less of a person and more of an object. He noticed how Sol would refuse to look in his direction sometimes as if his presence alone was causing her distress, which in a way it was. He knew that Sonic and Shadow had a similar effect on her but she acted particularly cold towards him, and he knew exactly why.

_ Because I'm like  _ Him _ and that's all they see... _

Silver curled into himself more, pulling his knees closer to his chest nearly pulling himself into a ball. He shivered when a soft breeze blew past ruffling through his quills. The young albino froze when he felt something soft wrap around his shoulders, he quickly looked up but relaxed when he saw it was only Sonic. The younger male glanced down and noticed that he had placed a blanket around his shoulder, shooting a small smile of gratitude he wrapped around himself more firmly while Sonic took a seat beside him. It was awhile before the two said anything.

"So, couldn't sleep?" Sonic asked softly looking down at his bandaged feet, SIlver followed his gaze and internally winced when he remembered seeing them for the first time. He had holes in his feet along with old wounds that looked to have not healed correctly, it was a wonder he was able to stand much less run at the speeds he was capable of. Remembering he was being spoken to Silver shook his head and Sonic nodded before inhaling deeply through his nose the exhaling just as deeply out his mouth. He leaned his head against the railing and closed his eyes. Silver looked back down at his hands that gave off a low glow casting an eerie light against Sonic's light blue fur.

"I heard you thinking." He said suddenly causing the younger of the two to jump at the sudden sound of his voice. Silver looked at him like a deer in headlights, the white hedgehog felt his stomach drop and guilt coil in his gut right next to dread.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up!" Silver slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned.

_ I forgot about the mind link... Again... _

Sonic chuckled and opened his eyes showing emerald irises not full of anger but understanding. "It's fine, I forget about it until Shadow tells me to shut up for thinking too fast," He said in a quiet voice minding the other occupant of their shared room. A small smile made its way onto his face and he looked back down hugging his knees close again.

"I'd ask if you wanna talk about it but that's a dumb question," Sonic said with his eyes closed once again, Silver was thankful he wasn't looking towards him as that would make him nervous.

"It's dumb..." He muttered before his eyes widened and what he'd said just hit him. "Not what you said! But-but, I mean- aw geez..." Silver covered his face with his hands. Sonic laughed quietly while Silver groaned.

"Hey calm down buddy," He said with a small smile. "Now, what's so dumb?" He asked causing Silver to look up with a small frown as he remembered his previous thoughts. He looked up at the stars wishing he could have been able to see something like this back in his timeline but it was impossible because of all the smoke and fire.

"I can't stop thinking about Zielo," He saw Sonic stiffen from the corner of his eye but kept going he needed to get this off his chest, or else it wouldn't stop bothering him. "I'm scared I might end up like him, you know." Silver sighed and his frown deepened. "What if my power becomes corrupted and I hurt someone," He turned towards Sonic his gold eyes shining in the moonlight. Sonic had never been so grateful Silver did not have the same eyes as Zielo, Silver eyes seemed to bore into his very being begging for solace and reassurance that his fears would not come true. Sonic turned his body so he was facing Silver fully and placed his hands firmly on the other's shoulders guiding him to face him as well. Silver's eyes were glassy most likely from unshed tears from fear or frustration Sonic didn't know for he knew it could have been both.

"Silver, listen to me," Silver bit his lip but nodded from him to continue. "You are nothing like that monster, and you never will be."

"But-"

"Would you willingly kill someone?" Sonic asked interrupting the younger's protest. Silver blinked owlishly at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in a whisper. Sonic closed his eyes trying to keep unwanted memories a bay before opening them again and looking Silver in the eye.

"Would you kill someone just because you could, not for self-defense but the hell of it?" He asked again clarifying this time. Silver's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly.

"No!"

"Would you tear apart families and destroy homes because you had the power to do so?" Again, Silver shook his head answering the question negatively. Sonic took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak again. "Would you kill one of you're own?" Silver knew he was referring to what they had been told Zielo did to his brothers Cileos and Heephis.

"Never." Without missing a beat Silver answered firmly staring Sonic down with raw determination burning in his golden eyes. "I may not know you and Shadow very well but you two are the closest thing to a family I've ever had. I would never harm you or him." At that moment Sonic didn't see a young fourteen-year-old who had been on the brink of starvation but someone who was stronger and capable of protecting what was important to them. If Sonic was touched that he seemed to mean that much to Silver he would never admit it, but he couldn't deny that it was nice to have this kind of bond with someone again.

"What about you and Shadow, what if..." Silver trailed off and shot a glance at the opened door that lead back to their room. "What if one of you gets corrupted? What will I do then?" Silver asked as the worry and fear made their way back into his bright eyes. Sonic smiled and pat Silver on the shoulder before heaving himself off the floor.

"I don't think you'll have to worry too much about Shadow, but I can promise you I won't ever let that happen to me or you." He declared giving the younger hedgehog his hand to help him up.

"Promise?" He asked with a fond smile playing on his lips. Sonic's smile dimmed slightly as a serious look overtook his features.

"Promise,"

* * *

Silver cringed as he could feel his power being taken from his body, farther out in the desert he could see a spiraling pillar that glowed bright orange and gold and crackled with black energy. The young albino felt tears sting the corners of his eyes.

"You broke your promise..."


	2. In The Darkness You Can Be Your Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo again! Two chapters in one day is such a rare occurrence. Either way I'm glad I did it so here ya go! Hope you enjoy! :)

Sleep never came easy for Shadow he didn't need it anyways with him being an artificial lifeform and all not to mention that Sonic slept for the both of them since he had proven to transfer sleep to Shadow. Shadow sat on his bed not all watching over the other two occupants of the room, earlier he had heard voices filtering through the slightly opened door to the room and decided that even though those so-called Demi-Gods said they were safe here he was not going to take a chance. Maybe he was just giving himself an excuse not to sleep as sleep brought unwanted nightmares. He would not admit to being afraid to dream, no there was nothing the ultimate lifeform was afraid of. Maybe he was just fooling himself though. Sleeping led to dreaming which led to remembering his life before... before he escaped from his previous home.

_It wasn't home though, it was nothing short of a prison._

Shadow sighed and ran a hand down his face, even if he wanted to sleep his thoughts were going to make sure sleep wouldn't come to him. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to sleep for a very long time, with no dreams, no thoughts just blissful darkness. Would he wake refreshed or would he be tired still? He shook his head and silently stood up walking over to a bookshelf that stood near the doorway and plucked a book off of it, he silently made his way back to his bed and sat on the side facing the other two occupants who still seemed to be sleeping soundly. He had told them that sleeping at this point would cause them more pain than anything, he wouldn't be surprised if one of them woke from nightmares later on.

Shadow began to flip through the pages without really reading the words on them, it was too dark to see so he didn't understand why he was even bothering. Maybe he was still trying to fool himself that even after all this time he wasn't still worried about going back. He didn't want to go back, sure the situation he had to deal with now was less than amicable but he was safe- no that wasn't the right word more like he was secured. He wasn't _there_.

He wasn't being used for selfish gain. Sure they needed his powers along with the other two he was stuck with to help defeat that Zielo character but that was different, they _needed_ him here.

He wasn't being tortured. Torn apart just to heal and start all over again. The Demi-Gods didn't want to know how he functioned with an incomplete soul. Most likely because they didn't need to but again not the point.

That _place_ was gone and it had been for five years.

_So why can't I get over it?_

He hadn't realized how tightly he was gripping the book in his hands until he heard the pages begin to crumble. Sighing he closed the book and sat it next to him on the bed, he then put his head in his hands resting his elbows on his knees while his socked feet dangled over the edge of the bed. He breathed in deeply trying to calm himself down, but it didn't seem to work. Across the room, on the far side, he heard the shifting of sheets followed by a soft groan. Silently cursing to himself Shadow turned around and faced the opposite direction. The shifting stopped and he hoped that whichever one had moved decided to go to sleep. 

The sheets shifted again followed but not a groan but soft thumps of feet hitting the ground. Shadow clenched his jaw and willed his mind to remain empty as to lot alert the other of his inner turmoil. He hated having the infernal mind link, not only was it annoying to hear Sonic babble on verbally and mentally but it bugged him having not one but two people being able to hear his inner thoughts.

A small yawn resounded from the far side of the room again where Shadow remembered Silver's bed was.

"Shadow..?" Silver called out softly, Shadow had to bite back a sigh. It wasn't Silver's fault for waking up he most likely was effected by his internal arguing. Soft footsteps came closer to him and Shadow could see the faint glow Silver seemed to be emitting from the symbols on his hands. "Are you... okay..?" He asked in a small whisper as if afraid to ask him that.

"I'm fine," He answered curtly and noticed Silver flinch from the corner of his eye and internally groaned. 

"I-I'm sorry, it's just- You looked upset," Silver stammered wringing his gloveless hands together. Shadow turned to the younger male and his gaze softened, Silver didn't look fine himself with disheveled quills sticking up in multiple directions. His golden eyes were sunken and slightly dull, and his ribs were poking out as if his skin was clinging tightly to them. He knew Silver came from a rough background just as he and Sonic had but here he was wondering if he of all people was okay. Shadow's normal scowl softened and he looked down somewhat ashamed.

"I'm fine, really," He said softer this time. "You should get some more sleep, we're going to need out energy for tomorrow." Silver nodded but didn't move back to his bed.

"I may not know what that..." He hesitated before closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. "I may not know much about where you came from but if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears." He offered weakly. Shadow stared blankly at the albino causing Silver to resume his earlier fidgetting.

"I'll keep that in mind," Shadow eventually decided on saying, he glanced down at Silver's hands that were glowing more brightly most likely because he was more awake and alert. "Do they always glow like that?" He found himself asking. Silver blinked confused before following his gaze and hiding his hands behind his back.

"Uh, yeah. I can't exactly turn it off, sorry if it's bothering you-"

"It's not bothering me, I was just curious," Shadow explained before the psychic could get any more flustered. Shadow glanced at his book before picking it up and looking back to Silver. "I won't be getting any more sleep. Do you mind if I use you as a booklight?" He asked bluntly. Now it was Silver's turn to stare blankly, he blinked before a small smile formed on his lips.

"I don't mind," He said softly as he walked back towards his bed. Shadow followed grabbing a few pillows and setting them on the ground next to Silver's bed before taking a seat and getting comfortable. Silver crawled back into his bed before turning to face Shadow and allowed one of his hands to hang off the edge producing just enough light for Shadow to see. The sound of the occasional flip of the pages helped Silver drift off to sleep once more as if he was counting sheep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please pardon any mistakes I may have made as I and my own editor and I'm doing my best!
> 
> Shadow was such an interesting character to write for as I haven't done something specifically on him before so this is new. I hope I managed to capture his personality well enough. He was quite the challenge to write but I did it and I hope I did it well!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter most likely to come out soon as I have been waiting to produce the story for a really long time and have just found the motivation to do. It's coming along really nicely and I hope you guys think so too.
> 
> 'Till next time!
> 
> ~B_Rabbit14


	3. Underlines Of Your Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with yet another chapter for this lovely series. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> I would like to put in a warning that this chapter does get pretty violent and sad, please be careful I would hate to be the cause of triggering someone.

Fire.

Fire surrounded him from all sides making escape impossible.

Screams.

The screams of his loved ones echoed around him sending chills down his spine.

He yearned to help them but couldn't muster enough strength to move. It was as if his feet were glued to the ground. He suddenly felt something warm and sticky pool around his feet, he glanced down and saw his sneakers were missing along with his socks leaving him barefoot. There were holes and large gashes all over his feet and bits of his ankles, one of the upper halves of his toes were missing blood was leaking profusely from the gaping wound. Strangely enough, he didn't feel any pain though.

A loud shot rang out followed by a sudden silence along with a blooming pain that seared through his right ankle, he cried out falling to his knees.

He had spoken too soon.

Another shot reverberated and hit the middle of his right foot. Tears sprung from his eyes, pride forgotten.

_ No! No! I'm not supposed to be here anymore, they let me go! _

He didn't understand how this was possible. He screamed as two shots hit both of his feet ripping open poorly healed wounds once more.

All he knew was the pain.

Pain and fear.

Shot after shot bullets specifically designed to harm the likes of him shredded through his feet. Tears streamed down filthy cheeks and his throat was raw and burned from how much he screamed, pleaded for it all to stop. He didn't know what he had done wrong. All he ever did was help people. Where were his family and friends? Why haven't they come to help him yet?

Another shot followed by yet another scream.

He slammed his head against the ground beneath him and pounded his fists as well. He screamed and begged for the shooters to stop telling them that he had learned his lesson he wasn't going to try and escape again. But the shots continued as did he shouts and screams.

He didn't know how long this had been going on but thankfully the guns stopped firing and he was left gasping for air clenching his fists tightly while tears flowed down his face.

He heard footsteps and blearily looked up and saw two tall figures one of which looked strikingly familiar but different at the same time.

"This is your fault if you would have just listened to me none of this would be happening." One of the figures spoke but he was in too much pain to decipher which one. He glanced up and saw the gray-colored blob grasp onto the red and black one.

"Brother, please," The other figure pleaded gently.

"I-I don't under-understand..." He muttered.

"Please, as if you could have stopped this," Another voice scoffed sending chills down his spine. He couldn't move again, stuck on the ground hunched over in pain like a pitiful creature. He heard something fall next to him on his left followed by another thud on his right. Straining his muscles he shakily turned his head and gasped loudly.

On his left was Shadow, he looked to have been thrown haphazardly onto the ground. Blood pooled on the ground where his head rested and more blood gushed from a large gash across his chest. His eyes widened when he realized Shadow's chest wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing his eyes were dull and lifeless as they stared up and the dark sky. Slowly he reached out and grasped the other's hand as sobs began to wrack throughout his body. He didn't understand the sudden strong feeling of loss that overcame him looking at Shadow's corpse. He heard a soft groan and his eye widened before he let go of Shadow and turned to his right.

His sobs picked up tenfold when he saw Silver in a similar state only he was still barely clinging to life, he was looking at Sonic with wide fearful eyes. His mouth was slightly parted and blood dribbled from his parted lips when he let out a wet cough. Silver reached out to him and grabbed his hand holding onto it tightly, tears gathered in the corners of his golden eyes.

"I-I don't want t-to die..." The other whimpered quietly and he felt his heart tear in half at his words. He opened his mouth to speak but no noise came out, he could only tighten his hold on Silver's hand. His eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop when Silver's hold on his hand became weaker as his eyes grew dull and soon just as lifeless as Shadow's had become.

"No..." He whispered. 

He heard a click and looked up to see the barrel of a gun, he stared blankly at it before letting his eyes wander to the holder of the gun and wasn't surprised when he saw one of the humans that helped keep him contained standing there staring at him and his brothers impassively.

"Do it,"

* * *

Shadow watched as Sonic dragged himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. It had once again been another sleepless night for the ebony hedgehog he had decided to pass the time reading another book instead of brooding over memories. He had sat next to Silver again as the youngest of the three snored softly sprawled out over his bed with his hand conveniently hanging over the edge once again shedding enough light for Shadow to see the words printed on the pages.

He hadn't been surprised when he heard groaning and shuffling from Sonic's side of the room as the other was more prone to night terrors out of the three. So when he woke up calmly and not shouting like he had expected him to do he became curious if not concerned. It was obvious that he had a nightmare if his struggling and quiet whimpers were anything to go off of. 

The sound of retching coming from the bathroom prompted him to close his book and stand from his cushions on the floor. He quietly made his way to the bathroom and peered through the opened door, Sonic was bent over the toilet retching.

"I told you not to eat so much," He said softly as to not wake Silver. He noticed Sonic tense then relax once he must've realized it was just him. Sonic wiped his mouth with the back of his hand making Shadow cringe slightly but he didn't comment. He walked towards the sink and picked up the glass that had been sitting next to the sink and filled it up before offering to the other male. Sonic stared at it mutely before taking it and drinking it quickly.

"I actually can't help but eat a lot considering I do it for both myself and Silver," Sonic sighed with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he leaned back against the bathroom wall. Shadow made himself comfortable leaning against the counter. Sonic glanced up at him before looking down at his bandaged feet. "Sorry if I woke you by the way," He said softly.

"You didn't, I was already awake," Shadow waved off his concern. Shadow could tell Sonic wasn't going to tell him what was bothering and he understood that he shouldn't pry even if that what Sonic would do if their places were switched. "I was reading," He settled for useless chatter if that what was going help Sonic calm down. The blue hedgehog nodded absentmindedly as he clenched and unclenched his hands. "It was quite an interesting book on old tribes that used inhabit certain parts of the world." Shadow continued to talk, the more he spoke the more the other seemed to calm down, Sonic listened to what he said even if it was just pointless chatter. Despite not wanting to admit Sonic was grateful for Shadow's company, and Shadow was glad to help.

Soon they moved their conversation to the bedroom again and sat on their beds each taking turns to talk about random things. Later on, when the sun came up Silver rose from his bed and joined them in their conversation. Sometimes they would bicker or laugh at something stupid one of them had said. 

For the first time in who knows how long, all three of them felt somewhat at ease with each other's presence and had come to appreciate the fact that they were stuck in this together.

Another shot rang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one became a bit longer than the other two but that was because I have a lot more to work with as we know more specific things about Sonic's past in TMOM and also I got carried away writing the nightmare. Again Shadow proved to be challenge to write but I managed to come up with something that hopefully seems like something he would do.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and if you did please leave a comment on which chapter is your favorite and if you're excited to see more I have one more chapter planned.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~B_Rabbit14


	4. We Are Each Other's Lights At The End Of The Tunnel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Welcome to the final chapter of this lovely series! I absolutely love how this chapter turned out and I hope it satisfies you guys as well. 
> 
> Without further'a'do, enjoy! :)

It was one of those nights again, none of them could sleep. None of them wanted to try for they knew it was pointless. They hadn't bothered to leave their shared room most of the day opting to just sit and enjoy each other's equally silent presence. It was sort of an unspoken agreement to allow each other to sit a mull over what had transpired earlier that day.

* * *

_ Sonic had been the first one to see them when he was exploring the large building housing everyone in Paradise including them. Shadow and Silver had sensed his unease through the continuously growing link between them and went to see what the problem was. They found the blue blur standing in the doorway of the large cafeteria that housed hundreds in not thousands of mobians. Some were eating or just conversing with each other while others seemed to sit in silence and stare off at nothing, in particular, their eyes blank and unseeing. _

_ Several were wrapped in bandages and seemed to be okay while some were not so lucky. Several had seemed to have lost some in not all their limbs, some had missing eyes or just a few missing fingers. But each and everyone was injured in some way, and most had without a doubt been harmed mentally. There was no way to go through an attack orchestrated by the Dark God and come back unscathed mentally and physically. _

_ Silver approached Sonic and called out to him softly but he didn't answer or seem to have heard him. He placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to tense, he shot him an uncertain glance but looked back to the refugees who had yet to notice them yet. _

_ "What's wrong?" Silver asked. Sonic didn't take his eyes off the injured people in the other room. _

It's his fault...

_ "Whose fault, faker?" Shadow demanded still not able to get Sonic's attention. _

_ "Sonic?" Silver called again, Sonic turned to face him with his emerald eyes wide. An unnameable emotion on his face. _

_ "It's Zielo's fault they're like that." He began clutching his head and shaking slightly. "If we-no If  _ I'd _ been strong enough we could have prevented all of this." He gasped out. "They wouldn't have lost their home and families-" He was cut off when Shadow pushed Silver aside and grabbed him forcefully by the shoulders. Sonic blinked at Shadow but stopped talking so the older male took that to his advantage. _

_ "Listen to me," Shadow said sternly. "Silver, you too." He said not bothering to look at the albino who tensed but nodded timidly. "We are in no way responsible for this. This had been going on for hundreds of years now and there was nothing we could have done to stop it. Not you, me, or Silver have any part in what that Dark God does or has done. We can't allow ourselves to think that. Do you understand?" _

_ Sonic could only stare blankly at the ebony hedgehog as he slowly took his hands off of his shoulders and stepped back. Silver stepped forward with a worried frown playing on his features and glanced between the other males uncertainly. Finally, he let his concerned gaze settle on Sonic. _

_ "You can't keep blaming yourself for this," He whispered. _

_ Sonic could only nod quietly in agreement. The three of them made their way back to their shared room without further conversation. _

* * *

Silver sighed and glanced over at the other two males before curling into himself and resting his head on his knees. His mind was swirling with questions and pointless worries. After what Shadow had said he should have felt better. But one thing kept bothering Silver, it had been ever since he realized where he was now was technically the past.

_ If where I came from was the future then does that mean this won't ever end? _

Silver realized his mistake when he heard a sharp intake of breath and a small gasp. Silver squeezed his eyes shut and pulled into himself more pressing his back against the headboard of his bed.

"Silver..." He heard Sonic whisper his name but didn't raise his head.

"What did you mean by 'the future'?" Shadow demanded, causing him to flinch and curl even tighter. Sonic shot Shadow a stern look and the older male scoffed before his feature softened and they both turned their attention back to the youngest of them.

"Silver, it's fine if you don't wanna talk but we won't understand if you don't explain," Sonic said from his seat on his bed, he turned to face the hedgehog in question letting his feet dangle over the edge of his bed.

It was silent for a beat before a soft mumble was heard by the other two. They unconsciously leaned forward waiting for the other to speak up, their patience was rewarded when Silver slowly raised his head but didn't look their way opting to stare at the wall in front of him. His eyes had a light sheen to them and seemed to glow as they reflected the moon's light.

"My home," He began but hesitated and licked his lips before inhaling slowly and exhaling sharply. "My original timeline was erased by Zielo when I was sent to Tin Can where I met you guys." Silver's hands shook and he began to wring them together. "My timeline, it wasn't..." He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "It wasn't the best of places, everything was in ruin. Most days I wouldn't eat because food was scarce,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Sonic said half-jokingly but winced when he saw Shadow's deadpanned glare. They both remembered how Silver looked when he had fallen out of the portal from his timeline, all bones and hardly any meat on him.

"That place was horrible, I wouldn't have even survived if those echidnas hadn't found me..." Silver laughed but it was a hollow sound. One that both other occupants of the room quickly agreed did not sound right coming from Silver. "Everything was always on fire and the screams... Oh, Stars the screams..." Silver whimpered and curled into himself again hiding his face once more. "They were always loud, and now that think about it I know who caused them..." It was left unsaid but the name of a certain fluffy God hung in the air between them. "If that was the future then what does that mean for this timeline? Is everything we're working, for now, everything we're they're training for all for nothing? D-do you think that Zie- that  _ He _ going to win?" Silver choked out and finally met Shadow and Sonic's eyes with misty eyes.

"Silver, I-"

"Tell me!" Silver cried his eyes now burning with intense emotions. Sonic flinched and his mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "Are we all just going to die?! Are more people going to suffer and get killed because of that MONSTER?!" He shouted. Silver didn't normally raise his voice, neither did Sonic or Shadow. "Is everything we're working for all for nothing?!" Silver held his head between his hands. "I can't keep watching people die! I don't want you guys to die!" Shadow's eyes widened at Silver's words. He knew technically the were brothers but up until now, he had never taken it seriously. Shadow hadn't taken into account how Sonic and Silver would take in that bit of information. nor had he taken account of how much death Silver may have seen in his original timeline. Shadow cast Sonic a worried though the other didn't notice it as he was more focused on approaching Silver who was now silent but breathing quite heavily.

"Silver you need to calm down, buddy. I know you're upset and you have every right to be but getting upset isn't going fix any of this," Sonic said softly inching slowly toward the distressed male. He reached a hand out to comfort Silver but stopped short when Silver shied away from his hand. Sonic raised both hands in a surrendering motion before sitting at the foot of Silver's bed. Silver eyes were firmly trained on the sheets they sat on his entire body trembled as he heaved in large gasps for air.

"Silver, breathe," Shadow instructing firmly causing the younger to flinch but he managed to give a shaky nod. Slowly but surely his breathing began to slow until it returned to as normal as he could manage. It was silent before Sonic sighed and decided to be the one to break the ice.

"I think it's time we talk things out," He looked to Shadow who opened his mouth but Sonic held a hand up and stopped him. "I know none of us has any right to poke our noses in each other business but if this keeps up nothing will get resolved. I'm not much to talk about mushy stuff like this but I for one think this will help," No one spoke after Sonic had finished so he sighed again. "Fine. I'll go first then," He cleared his throat before glancing between the two of them once more.

"I hate it every time I get called the 'Heephis Copy' because I know I will never amount to what he used to be and I sure as hell don't want to," Sonic took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm my own person and them calling me that makes me feel like..." He closed his eyes and hesitated for a moment before opening them as a steely glint of determination entered his green orbs. "When they do that it makes me feel like I did when I was in captivity, treated like well, a slave." He ruffled his head as his eyes narrowed. "I've had dreams about reliving those moments when we found my friends as-" He cut off and swallowed around the lumped that was beginning to form in his throat. "When we found my friends as Soulless. Except I end up killing them or sometimes..." He looked between Shadow and Silver again meeting their eyes before looking down again.

"They end up killing you two," He said finally. He turned his downward gaze to Silver who had been listening with rapt attention. "So I guess I can understand where you're coming from, Silver." He said softly, Silver's eyes became shiny again and he blinked a few times to hold in tears that he felt coming. "I used to have this friend- he was one of those Soulless we had encountered in Tin Can. He was like a little brother to me so to have to lose him like that and to  _ Him _ of all people, well, that stung..." He rested his head on one hand and fell silent.

"Sonic... I.." Silver stammered not knowing what to say.

"I don't blame either of you for what happened back there though, I won't say it's fine because you know what?" He let out a dry laugh. "It isn't. But I know that brooding over it isn't going to bring them back, and I'm sure that they wouldn't want that for me either," He let out a breath and turned to Shadow. "Alright Shad, you're up!" He said with a weak smile when Shadow didn't respond he sighed and turned to Silver who stared back at him with wide eyes. "Well since Sir Grumpbutt over doesn't wanna spill how about you explain your little outburst?" At his words, Silver's face flushed a bright red and he looked down as shame overrode any of his previous thoughts.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I could have gone about that differently..." He muttered then sighed and raised his head again. "I guess I could start with why I'm so scared of losing you guys... It's just that-" Silver stopped and sighed again before running his hand through his quills. "I've never really had a family before, sure the echidnas raised me but that's different. And to suddenly find out that I have not one but two supposedly brother? Well, I was happy. Sure everything's still awkward and that's normal considering we've only known each other for few days and all." Silver pulled his knees against his chest and rested his chin on top of them staring blankly ahead past Sonic. "I've seen so many people die, and the thought of losing my real family..." He blinked slowly ignoring the stray tears that begin to fall from his eyes. "It terrifies me. I'm scared that I'll never be strong enough to protect you guys when I need to. I know you guys don't need to be protected, I've seen you fight. But what if one day... Zielo hurts you or worse make you a soulless and it'll be all my fault for not being able to help and-and I won't know what to do-"

"Silver." Both Shadow and Sonic called at the same time. Silver snapped his mouth closed and looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"It's fine, we're here to listen. That's what we're doing this for after all." Sonic sent him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Silver appreciated the effort and sent him a shaky smile back. Sonic turned back from Shadow who in turn averted his gaze with a light scoff, the blue blur rolled his eyes and leaned forward placing both of his elbows on his knees letting his head rest on the heels of his palms. "Shadow...?" He drawled out the other's name dramatically earning a soft snicker from Silver. Shadow sent the white hedgehog a weak glare to which he replied with a sheepishly smile. "We've got all... night to wait for you to speak up," Sonic said dragging out the 'all' in his sentence. Shadow responded with a level stare that would have a normal person but luckily Sonic was anything but normal as he just stared back with a small smug upon his muzzle.

"If I bother to contribute to this little therapy circle you have going on here will you be satisfied?" He asked with annoyance flashing in his ruby eyes.

"Yep." Sonic answered cheekily popping the 'p' at the end. Shadow sighed heavily while he shook his head, there was a beat of silence before he sighed again and looked between Sonic and Silver. He groaned at their expectant expressions and slid a hand down his face. Sonic was staring at him like a small child while Silver was subtly peering at him from over his knees.

"Sometimes I feel like that 'place' is still standing and that one day I'll wake up a be there again," Shadow said quickly and averted his gaze.

"That all?" Sonic asked but his smug attitude from earlier was gone in favor for a much softer tone. Shadow's glare weakened a tad and Sonic's smile returned a little.

"Yes. I don't want your pity," He stated and turned his head to look away from them again.

"We're not pitying you Shadz," Sonic said after a few moments of silence.

"Good," He answered sharply but it lacked his usual bite. "Are we done here?" Sonic glanced at Silver who shrugged helplessly.

"Depends, do you guys feel better, or do one of you wanna explode one more time to top it off?" Sonic jabbed lightly causing Silver to groan and throw his head back against the headboard lightly.

"I said sorry..." The albino hedgehog moaned.

"That doesn't answer my question though, are you guys good now? I don't know about you but I for one feel as though I can run a lot faster with all that extra weight gone now!" Sonic said standing up and popping his back and stretching his arms. He looked to Silver waited for his answer.

"Yeah, I guess talking about it did help..." Silver answered wringing his hands. Sonic turned to Shadow who met his gaze with a slightly softer facial expression even though his mouth was still pressed into a slight scowl. Sonic smiled and walked over to his bed, he would take what he could get and with Shadow, he guessed that was a close as a positive answer he was going to get.

"Good," Sonic sat on his bed and began to take his shoes off. "Now I think I might be able to get some actual sleep tonight," He flopped backward and began to wrap his blanket around him. Before he bothered to close his eyes he lifted himself and looked over to Silver. "Silver," Said hedgehog snapped his gaze over to him questioningly. "I'm sorry about your timeline but even if that _is_ the future..." He smiled brightly confusing the other even more. "We'll just have to work hard to prevent that!" He said flopping over again. "And Shadow?" He heard him grunt softly to signal he heard him. "I'm pretty sure that place is gone now, and if it isn't then those people will have to go through me and Silver to get you back." He said and closed his eyes not noticing the surprised expression that passed over Shadow's face at his words.

"I can handle myself, you know," he scoffed lightly but it only caused Sonic's sleepy smile to grow.

Soon enough sleep enveloped him and he thankfully had a dreamless rest. Even Shadow had managed to sleep, though he only laid down once he was sure that Silver had followed Sonic's example and was asleep as well.

For once there were no sounds of stifled sobs or self-degrading whispers accompanied by the flipping of a book's pages. 

Only silence.

Though this silence was far from empty, it was peaceful allowing the three Sons of Heephis to sleep soundly throughout the dark hours of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I managed to actually see this through to the end. As I've stated before this has been something I've been wanted to write ever since I was first introduced to The Murder Of Me. This comic means a lot to me and it makes me happy to know that I can share my enjoyment with other fans who like it was well.
> 
> I would like to thank all of you who have commented and gave kudos, normally I would say I'm surprised you liked it but at the moment I'm really proud of how this turned out and I hope you are too.
> 
> If you haven't already read or watched The Murder Of Me you can find it on deviantart by searching the title or searching for Gigi-D's deaviantart gallery. If you want to watch the comic dub you can find it on YouTube by searching The Zielo Cave, they have a lot of different videos concerning the series as well as the dub videos. I highly recommend watching them as they are really good and some of their videos are very funny as well.
> 
> This is probably the best an only actual good work that I've written for the Sonic fandom but feel free to check out my other works as well if you feel like it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)
> 
> ~B_Rabbit14


	5. Prophecy Of Old And New Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just poems I came up with about TMOM. Hope you enjoy!

**_Prophecy Of Old_ **

Sons of Heephis,

Three there are,

Three there will be,

One to give Life to all,

One to provide Energy to those with Life in them,

And one to Control,

Control...

While necessary is not kind,

When abused it can lead to dire consequences,

It will take, But not give,

Life is needed in order for Control to be needed,

Life gives where Control takes,

Life can't be sustained on it's own

Energy helps Life sustain it's being,

Energy starts the balance,

Energy started the Fall,

The Sons of Heephis were made to replace the Old Gods,

They are not them, no matter how similar,

They are their own,

They have yet to _Fall._

**_Life And Death_ **

He yearned for death,

For so long he hoped to feel it's cold embrace,

Death was empty of pain, fear, and hate,

He hated the stabbing sensation of a needle in his arm,

The clenching of his stomach when fear or hunger struck,

He loathed the false sense of purpose even more so,

The connection is false,

He's sure of it,

He hardly knows these fools,

He wants nothing to do with them,

With this war,

With _Him_ ,

One of them is gone now,

He despises the emptiness that follows his absence,

The raging storm grows,

The wound festers and burns,

His emotions boil over,

And then the tears fall,

He can't help it,

They fall for many reasons,

Anger,

Sadness,

Fear,

Hatred,

It may be fake,

But it's something he's never had,

Something he didn't realize he had always longed for,

Soon they can be whole again.

_**The Lack Of Control** _

He is not like _Him_ ,

Not in any way,

He's sure of it,

He feels, where _He_ does not,

He gives, where _He_ takes,

He smiles despite his fear and worry,

He fights hoping that soon it will all be over,

He wishes it would stop,

This war,

The bloodshed chills him to the bone,

It is unnecessary,

Why kill?

Why not restore and revive what has been lost?

He knows he can't make it stop,

So he fights,

For what had been lost,

What has been taken,

What has been tainted,

He fights,

For Control.

_**Brimming With Energy** _

He jumps,

He runs,

He laughs,

He shouts,

He can't stand staying still,

If he doesn't move the shackles come back,

The pain comes back,

The darkness is spilling over,

He can't stop it,

The rage takes over,

When it leaves it takes his Mother with it,

He weeps,

Silent and unmoving,

He stays still,

He no longer has the Energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapters along with these poems. Which one was your favorite? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works on my profile that might interest you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You've made it to the end of this chapter, I will be making others for Sonic and Shadow having moments as well so stay tuned for that.
> 
> Also to clear up any confusion at the end when Silver is looking at the pillar of corrupted power that was when Sonic became corrupted by his anger towards Zielo in issue twelve or so (sorry I can't remember when it actually happened lol) and began to take Silver's and Shadow's powers for himself to defeat Zielo himself. Hope that make sense if not why don't you take a look at the series yourself, it's quite a read and is really worth it.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
